


Уговор

by Ratnagar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Боунз и Джим напиваются, делают ставки и многое другое.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840932) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Они оба так пьяны, что почти валятся с ног. Джим так и не понял, как они добрались до своей комнаты. Они направляются в спальню через кухню. Джим уже почти падает на кровать, но Боунз со смешком прерывает поцелуй и говорит:

— Что, уже сдаёшься?

Ладно, ладно. Так. Джим жаждет победы, потому что ему хочется сидеть в капитанском кресле и смотреть, как Боунз отсасывает ему — при условии, конечно, что у него все-таки будет корабль, а Джим никогда не забывал про ставки, ведь, в противном случае, Боунз трахнет его.

Джим позволяет Боунзу развернуть себя и вжать в стену. Боунз так сильно трется об него, что у Джима голова идет кругом. Они ведут себя, как озабоченные подростки, как молодые курсанты — кем они и являлись. Хотя Боунз и не так молод, но он идеален для Джима, и тот намерен трахаться с ним каждый день не менее двадцати раз.

Боунз точно знает, что нужно делать языком, руками — талантливыми руками доктора — и ногами, одна из которых зажата прямо между бёдрами Джима. Они давно сняли куртки, а их рубашки задрались настолько, что оголили сверкающую от пота грудь, а если их снять, с них слетят и кадетские шляпы — предмет их спора. Джим намерен удержать её на голове, но помнить про равновесие было сложно, с таким-то языком во рту. Боунз целуется нетерпеливо, будто бы он только и делает, что строит планы, как бы получше съесть Джима целиком, и просто ждёт подходящего момента.

Джим часто напивается и дрочит, думая о хмуром лице Боунза каждый раз, когда кончает, иногда у него вырывается "Боунз" или "доктор" и даже, один или два раза, — "Леонард".

Но никто не называет Боунза так, и, чёрт возьми, как же Джим рад, что он пьян. Почему Боунз не всегда упивается вдрызг, как он? Почему они так долго тянули с этим? Джим был вторым из двух неудачников, оказавшихся в том шаттле. Он должен был отыметь Боунза в туалете дешёвого бара прямо в день зачисления.

Неважно. Они сейчас здесь. Вот что имеет значение. Вот что важно. В нём накопилось слишком много желания, его тело лихорадит так, что он не может оторваться от Боунза. Тот расстёгивает брюки Джима, спуская их с бёдер, затем снимает боксёры. Как только Джим оказывается в руках Боунза, он выгибается, ударяясь головой о стену за его спиной, и стонет, как шлюха. Он приходит в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы не встряхнуть головой. Нужно удержать шляпу. Нужно получить корабль, затем — капитанское кресло, а затем — этот злой, но талантливый рот на своём члене.

Ох, чёрт. Боунз трогает его. Гладит его. Пальцы Джима пробегают по широким плечам Боунза, по груди, сквозь футболку проступает рельеф мышц — он никогда не хвастался этим, хотя должен был. Джим тянется к ширинке, но Боунз хлопает его по рукам и вытаскивает свой член наружу — большой и толстый, настолько потрясный, что рот Джима наполняется слюной. Если бы он знал, что его сосед оснащён чем-то подобным, он, безусловно, не ждал бы так долго.

— Нравится, дорогой? — усмехается Боунз, целуя Джима в щёку. Джим морщится и высовывает язык, но ничего не отрицает. Конечно, ему нравится. Необязательно быть геем, чтобы оценить хороший член. Хотя с таким-то хозяйством Боунз мог бы сделать из него гея.

Боунз хватает его за бёдра и толкает вверх, к стенке, так резко, что у Джима вырывается:

— Какого чёрта!

— Давай сам, — ворчит Боунз. — Я не собираюсь всё время придерживать твой жирный зад.

Джим стягивает штаны, послушно обвивает талию Боунза и толкается пахом к нему. Тот пододвигается к стене, чтобы плотнее прижать Джима к ней. Это неминуемо сближает их члены, и Джим стонет:

— Блядь.

— Таков был уговор.

Джим с недовольством смотрит на того, с кем он, безусловно, должен встречаться, пока талантливые пальцы оглаживают его ягодицы. Джим прикусывает губу и позволяет Боунзу играть с ним, немного сожалея, что не может запустить руки в волосы Боунза. Вот в чём беда с этими шляпами. Зачем они вообще заключили это дурацкое пари?

Блядь, каждый раз, когда он пьян, он забывает...

— Смазка.

— Пфф, — фыркает Боунз. — Думаешь, я не знаю?

Он тянет руку обратно, чтобы плюнуть в ладонь, и Джим фыркает, потому что это не было смазкой. Во всяком случае, ненастоящая смазка. Боунза это мало волнует, ведь, очевидно, что не его задница под прицелом. Он проводит влажной от слюны ладонью по члену и между ягодицами Джима, нащупывая вход. Руки Боунза всё так же талантливы, но Джиму стало интересно, были бы они такими же, будь тот трезв.

Руки Боунза большие, пальцы длинные, а суставы мозолистые. Первый палец, проникший в него, выпрямлен и смазан слюной, поэтому не причиняет боли. Джим стонет в рот Боунза, который тем временем всовывает и высовывает, растягивая отверстие всё шире и шире и добавляя слишком быстро второй палец. Он пытается убедить себя, что Боунз знает, что делает, и не причинит ему боли. Даже если он настолько пьян, что мать родную не узнает, он знает человеческое тело вдоль и поперек. В его руках Джим моментально начинает просить о большем, скрипя зубами и опираясь головой о стену. Это причиняет одновременно боль и удовольствие. От алкоголя гудит голова. Стена, безусловно, даёт преимущество в нелёгком деле — удержать шляпу, но лишь до тех пор, пока он не начнёт слишком резко дёргаться.

Джим стонет в голос, когда пальцы Боунза выскальзывают. Боунз пытается приподнять его выше, Джим держится за его шею и сгибает ноги, выпячивая грудь. Боунз вытаскивает член, приставляет его к анусу Джима, пока тот с любопытством его рассматривает. Он бы мог разглядеть получше, если бы наклонился ещё, но тогда бы его шляпа свалилась. Боунз все ещё в штанах и в рубашке. Эту же форму они должны надеть завтра. Джим сомневается, что её можно будет отстирать.

Может быть, всё дело в том, что он пьян, но, так или иначе, когда Боунз входит на всю длину, Джим кричит, сжимая пальцами его плечи. Ему больно, но ему никогда не было так хорошо. Боунз властно кусает его шею и одновременно ускоряет толчки. Джим, всё ещё шокированный, дрожит, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Оох... Боунз...

— Чёрт, какой же ты тугой, — бормочет Боунз куда-то в основание его шеи, стиснув зубы, и снова кусает — на этот раз явно до синяка. Отлично. С утра Джиму понадобится напоминание о том, как он извивался на члене Боунза, пытаясь почувствовать его ещё сильнее.

Боунз ухмыляется и даёт ему ещё. Сильные руки хватают его за талию и насаживают на член, движения становятся всё быстрее и хаотичнее. Джим пытается сопротивляться, но в итоге всё равно насаживается на член Боунза. Его мышцы автоматически напрягаются и сжимаются, а его руки проводят по спине и плечам Боунза. Боунз щиплет и целует его шею, его плечи и ключицы, ставит на них засосы. Тяжёлое дыхание, хлопки и стоны окутывают их, словно звуки древнего заклятия. Боунз трахает его дико и грубо, как маньяк.

Блядь, как же Джим хочет оказаться на кровати. Его спина уже побаливает из-за ударов о стену. Это было бы слишком мелочно, но он хочет рассказать всем и каждому, что он переспал с доктором. Джим хочет Боунза повсюду. По всей комнате, по всей Академии, по всему Сан-Франциско и на корабле, который когда-нибудь у них будет. "Боунз, Боунз, Боунз", — снова и снова зовёт он, не до конца осознавая этого, — "Леонард", — вырывается у него на особо сильных толчках.

Боунз царапает зубами шею Джима и щёку, проводит по подбородку к губам, целует его. Джим стонет и отвечает на поцелуй. Чёрт возьми, это так приятно, Боунз так громаден и твёрд внутри него, наполняя его снова и снова, насилуя его тёплое тело...

Боунз очень горяч. Когда они целуются, его щетина щекочет подбородок Джима. Он неряшливый, сварливый и старомодный, но, чёрт возьми, Джим так сильно его хочет, до невозможности...

В этот момент Боунз хрипло произносит: "Блядь", — но это было уже слишком. Джим кричит, и его член изливается между ними, разбрызгивая всё вплоть до их белых рубашек и капая над их обнажёнными животами. Джим запрокидывает голову к стене, сбивая свою шляпу. Да, да, да. Его оргазм раскалывается по всему телу, как приливная волна, и это заставляет его задницу судорожно и дико сжиматься вокруг члена Боунза.

Это, должно быть, было предупреждение от Боунза, так как он начал рычать. Его член извергается внутри Джима, и Боунз сталкивает их губы вместе так сильно, что его шляпа опрокидывается в сторону. Она задевает щёку Джима, но его рот занят еблей языка Боунза, поэтому он не может говорить. Боунз врезается в него до тех пор, пока не замедляется и не начинает просто тяжело дышать.

Затем его колени подгибаются, и Джим карабкается на стену за его спиной, но они всё равно оба сползают вниз. Ноги Боунза ударяются об пол, Джим всё ещё сжимает Боунза, сидя у него на коленях.

Джиму хватает пары минут, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Он произносит:

— Ха-ха, с тебя минет.

— Пф, только если у тебя появится корабль, идиот, — отвечает Боунз, но не похоже, что он против — широкая улыбка выдаёт его.

Джим ухмыляется в ответ.

— Заткнись. Знаешь же, что любишь меня.

Он немного шокирован, слыша, как Боунз хихикает.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — и целует его.


End file.
